


Reunion

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles returns for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

He stands at the airlock waiting. His foot taps against the ground impatiently and he clenches and unclenches his fists in frustation, even though he knows the ship's arrival has only been delayed by minutes. It **feels** longer.

He knows it's childish but he wants to scream out loud and demand why they haven't **arrived** yet. He wonders what Ezri would say about that, this desire of his to act like a five-year-old. Probably something deep, meaningful and scientifically proven, no doubt. He loves her for it, though.

That's the thing. He **loves** her, he truly does. But **this** \- the reason he's waiting here so anxiously - is different. A love of a different kind.

Not that he'd ever use the word "love" around the chief, of course. He knew exactly what Miles would think if he said **that**. He'd take it the wrong way, and then their friendship would be - well, **different**.

Awkward. Like that night during **that** away mission - but they never discussed that, either. A mistake. A misunderstanding.

Neither of them wanted **that**. He was sure of it. It was just that, in certain situations, it was so easy to mistake trust and camaraderie for something more.

The thought has crossed his mind, naturally, that maybe he secretly **does** want more. But he has had seven years to turn this idea over in his mind and consider it from every angle, and he doesn't think that's it. Maybe he should talk to Ezri about it, but he worries that she wouldn't understand - that she'd start to feel like she wasn't enough for him. And he doesn't want to hurt her. He would do anything not to.

He thinks the world of her. Even thinking about her makes him grin idiotically, as he is doing now. He then gets self-conscious, and forces himself to stop. People might get the wrong idea. Or the right one. He has been known to beam for the chief, too, but that's . . . **different**.

The door opens. Julian cranes his neck to see past the first few coming through. There he is. It's been too long.

Miles grins as Julian catches his eye, and walks towards him.

They hesitate for a moment before hugging, taking longer than is strictly necessary to part.


End file.
